Nice Dreams
by BeautifulAkimov
Summary: Okay this is a story about a new mutant who falls for a certain blue tailedcreature. Please Read and Review, I need the input


-1

_He's so hot, I can't stand it!. Those eyes, that beautiful indigo hair, and that tail. Ugh! It's so unfair. I see the way he looks at storm. Can't he tell that I like him, why would I spend the majority of my time with him if I didn't._

_Ever since I laid my eyes on him, I just want to spend every second of my life making sure he isn't harmed, and I think he notices how protective I am of him. Last week another mutant made a rude comment about his appearance, and against the rules of the school, I used my powers, and hurt the poor kid._

_Anyway go figure. But I mean seriously, who could resist the alluring charm of Kurt Wagner, The Incredible Nightcrawler as he likes to put it._

O Hi! I didn't see you there. Well I see since you here you might as well listen to my story. My name is Holly. I am a student at Xaviers school for gifted youngsters, like the name, me either. Anyway I should tell you a little about myself. I am a mutant, of course, with the power to control plants or their elements in general like dirt or rocks, not a very useful power, but still handy in sticky situations.

I arrived at Xaviers school about a month after Kurt did. Needless to say nobody was really accepting of me from the start, due to the fact that the first day I was there I turned a guy into a human flower cause he smacked me in the butt. They really should know better when their dealing with mutant girls.

Kurt was really the first person to talk to me. I was sitting underneath an oak tree reading, I heard something from above, and what do you know, Kurt was swinging from one of the branches. I didn't find it amusing at the time, I told him to beat it, but for some reason he just stayed there on the tree showing me his acrobatic skills. After a while I cracked and we started talking, and that was that.

Then all this trouble started, two weeks in my power started to get out of hand, and before you know it, the school grounds looked like the Amazon. There were trees that were twenty men high, and you could imagine the people on the outside started to notice. The professor had to make them all forget about it, that the trees had already existed.

He told me all the troubles I have been having are to my REM cycle, the part where I dream. He asked me what I might be dreaming about could be causing the problems. I wish he just would have read my mind, because I didn't want to say that this whole time I've been dreaming about Kurt.

But I had no choice I needed help, I couldn't keep going like this. I was already a freak in my own community of people. So I might as well tell Kurt, as afraid as I was to do. The professor actually took it that because of my age, that I had heightened emotions. The truth is, is that I've always had strong emotions, ever since I was born.

Now for Kurt...I approached him while he was in his room, if I was going to do this it wasn't going to be in public. I knocked on his door.

"Come in", he said with his rich German accent.

"Ah Holly vhat can I do for you?"

"Actually", I began, my heart beating faster by the second, "I needed to tell you something"

He nodded

"I want to tell you about whats been going on around the school...with my powers and all"

"Ah, vhat did the professor say?", he asked

"He told me that it was caused by my dreams, what I mean is what I've been dreaking about is what is causing the problem."

"Vhat have you been dreaming about that got your powers so out of control", he asked curiously

I took a deep breath and looked straight into Kurt's haunting yellow eyes.

"You", I said in a whisper

"vaht?"

"I've been dreaming about you...not all the time just most"

He looked troubled now.

"Vell, vhy have you been dreaming about me?"

"Well...I guess I sort of like you", I blurted out

"You like me?", he said smiling.

"More or less, maybe even love you", I finally confessed.

"Love me, vell that make a big difference doesn't it" he said now in a more deeper; happier voice.

He walked over to me, and placed his hands on my bony shoulders, and looked me right into my eyes.

"Vell, I've always sort of liked you too, maybe even love you"

Then he wrapped his tail around my body and brought me close to him and placed one hell of a kiss on my lips. This was such an indescribable feeling, but I didn't back up, I let him take me in. His soft lips pressed against mine, and I slid my fingers into his soft cobalt colored hair. his hands were placed firmly on my waist.

When we finally let go of our embrace, there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt you in there, it's Logan"

We both chuckled quietly

"Well I guess I better get going", I said

"Yes...vell I hope now you can sleep peacefully"

"I will but, I'll still be dreaming about you"

He placed on final kiss on my cheek. I opened the door and Logan was standing there. I could have laughed at the strange look he had on his face, I just smiled at him as I floated into the hallway, and for once at my time here I couldn't wait to get to bed.


End file.
